


It Started with a Unicorn

by AD7309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumboldore's plans fall apart, Feelings, Found Family, Gen, Harry Potter gets the help and love he deserves, Harry gets the loyalty of magical creatures, Harry is a sunshine child, Harry is ready to take over the world, Harry isn't taking any bullshit, Harry loves his friends, Hogwarts doesn't know what to do with Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Remus gets a better ending, Sirius be free!, The world is shaking, everyone loves harry, friendships, harry is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AD7309/pseuds/AD7309
Summary: Harry obtains the loyalty of magical creatures. It changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my work ; )  
> I hope that everyone enjoys reading this story

##  Fresh Spring (Unicorns) 

Harry shakes with the cold of the wind. The skies above thunder as the rain patters harshly into his tiny body. He is hiding inside a bush, and though the rain is freezing and the skies are angry, Harry is glad to be far from the cabin.

Uncle Dursley had gotten a vacation, through his job, to a cabin surrounded by a lake and a forest. Harry was supposed to stay with Mrs. Figg but she had been terribly sick. Nobody had been happy about it but with no other option they had dragged Harry along.

He endured Dudley’s cruel treatment in the car having been told that if he made a sound his dinner would be revoked. As soon as they'd arrived he had been given a multitude of chores. Even when his eyes were drawn to the crystal-clear lake and the moonwalk swaying with the currents he’d no other option but to work.

However, Dudley had quickly gotten bored with nature and had sought entertainment in Harry. Harry was chased into the forest. His little feet running away from the harsh punches and kicks. He outran Dudley, who was quickly gaining weight, but had gotten lost in the process. 

He doesn’t know how long he has been gone. It wouldn’t be bad. He could have explored and found many friends among the snakes and critters of the forest but, soon after, it had begun to rain. Now his clothes are soaking wet and the skies are getting darker as the seconds passed by.

Harry flinches at the lighting flashing across the clouds. For a moment, it is dark and there is laughter and a green light that will hurt him. _He’s scared. _The thunder booms across the forest. _He’s so scared. _But no one will come save him. Not the freak who is useless at everything he does. Not him who was unlucky to be born.____

___ _

___His tears mix with the cool rain as Harry falls to the ground with his arms hugging his knees. He must have been a terrible person in his past life. His parents must have been terrible people. That’s why no one wants him. That is why no one loves him._ _ _

___ _

___Harry is so focused on the storm inside his head that he doesn’t see the bushes above him moving. Parting for the snow-white head of a beautiful horse. The horse’s mouth gently touches the sunken cheeks of the child. Harry startles and looks up into the mellow eyes of the creature. This is his first time seeing a horse in real life. It’s more majestic than anything Harry has ever seen. The horse grabs the back of Harry’s shirt and gently pulls him out of the bush. Only then does Harry notice that he can no longer feel the rain. Only then does he see the beautiful horn attached to the forehead of the horse. It swirls and intertwines in a permanent dance of beauty and danger and shines brightly with a silver hue. A unicorn._ _ _

___ _

___It must be a dream. There is no way that there is a unicorn in front of Harry. Yet, when he moves he can feel the rocks and sticks digging into his body, and he feels the cold of his drenched clothes but not the rain. It’s raining but Harry doesn’t feel the rain. Why? Harry looks around and sees the rain pelting the forest around him, yet nothing touches him or the unicorn. It’s like there is a magic bubble surrounding them, protecting them from the storm._ _ _

___ _

___The unicorn moves his head until his horn touches Harry’s forehead. For a moment Harry is terrified. Maybe the unicorn knows that Harry is wrong. That Harry shouldn’t exist in the world. Maybe the unicorn will make Harry disappear. Harry closes his eyes and waits for his doom. But instead of pain and death there is a beautiful warmth spreading through his body. Aches that he has carried for weeks vanish. The hunger in the pit of his belly swirls into the phantom feeling of fullness. His clothes dry and the finger, he hurt when he fell, heals. But more than anything Harry loves the warmth spreading inside his heart like the love of a mother. Harry imagines that this is what a hug would feel like, this comfort and safety and warmth and love, so much love. He begins to cry unused to the feeling of love and want and need that fills his soul. This is what it means to feel love._ _ _

___ _

___The unicorn places a kiss on the ample of Harry’s cheek. Harry’s mind feels like a haze has been lifted. Like everything was fuzzy and unclear before and now he can finally see and feel what he is meant to be. Harry feels alive._ _ _

___ _

___“You are more than magic,” the unicorn whispers inside Harry’s mind, “don’t be afraid. I’ve seen into your soul and I know the hurt inside. You are light when the world is dark. We have been waiting for a long time. Do not worry anymore for we will always be at your side.”_ _ _

___ _

___At the unicorn’s words an image blooms inside of Harry. A pack of unicorns dancing and playing all ready to follow Harry. To be Harry’s family._ _ _

___ _

___“You are ours and we are yours.”_ _ _

___ _

___He can feel the unicorn leaving, disappearing into the air. Harry reaches, desperate to grasp anything._ _ _

___ _

___“Please, tell me your name.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Names are for humans. Our souls speak for each one of us.”_ _ _

___ _

___With those words the unicorn leaves. Harry turns, desperately seeking his only friend. Then does he notice that he is no longer in the forest but in the porch of the cabin. With unsure limbs he walks in._ _ _

___ _

___“Where have you been hiding you freak,” his Aunt screeches as she drags him to the closet in the hallway, “you didn’t complete your chores. No dinner for you.”_ _ _

___ _

___She throws him inside without a blanket or pillow and then locks the door. But it’s okay because Harry feels warm. It’s okay because Harry is full. It’s okay because Harry now has many friends, a family. It's okay because Harry understand what the Unicorn meant. He can feel the Unicorn inside of him. Beating with his heart. There are sparkles in his mind. It is the feeling of cool water after a hot summer day. Relieve. Comfort. This is the name, the soul, of his new friend. A fresh spring in a warm forest._ _ _


	2. A Letter to my Readers,

First, I would like to start by apologizing by the long delay on the next chapter. In truth, life has hit me quite hard. I began to work on this story, among others, to share my writing and my version of Harry Potter with all of you, but I was also using it to avoid dealing with some issues I had on my personal life. 

My father passed away a couple of weeks before I began to post. It was difficult and heartbreaking. He was only forty-four. As the eldest of four children, the only adult and the one with a ten-year difference, I had to be stronger than I really was. It led to moments of growing and pain and hurt.

I simply thought that I would immerse myself in these stories and just do my best to move on. But feelings and life don’t work that way. No matter how hard I tried to write, for this story and for my other ones, I just couldn’t. It was like I was numb and blank inside. Like I smiled and laughed when I was supposed to not because I felt it.

I knew it was unhealthy to continue like that. So, I raged, and I cried, and I screamed and went back to my roots. Poetry. I wrote everything down. I wrote down my story. My journey. I wrote about my grief and my love. I wrote about the hate and my journey to love myself. I wrote about the complicated relationship I had with my father. The million things left unsaid. The million things left undone. It was difficult. At times I felt like pulling all my hair out, but I finished. 156 pages that tell the story of a twenty-three-year-old immigrant. It was like I could breath again. It was a relieve. I named my book ‘The Death of Star’. I published it as an e-book on amazon. I would be forever grateful if you’ll could go see it. While I feel like the poetry in the book in one whole piece, I understand not having the resources to buy it. I will be posting pieces of the book on my blog. I truly hope that the ones who read the poetry of the book find catharsis and relive like I found when I wrote it.

Lastly, I would like to assure all of you that I will be continuing this story. The next chapter will be up by late-December. I know it’s a long wait, but school is intense right now. I hope to write a multiple chapters and continue to update regularly. I’m excited to write this story and can’t wait to see how you all react to the curve balls I’m going to throw. This book will focus on magical creatures so I’m eager to write about them and how their actions will change the Harry Potter universe.

I wish you the best of luck and happiness. I wish you health, and wisdom, and strength. Thank you for taking the time out of the day to read my letter. 

With much love,

Ariana Diaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also apologize for not responding to reviews. In truth I haven't logged in since I posted the last chapter. I get really anxious when I think about reading reviews because I always think people will be cursing at me. I hope to eventually be able to read them and would like to thank you for your words.
> 
> Thank you for your patience in waiting for this story. It will be sweetly rewarded.
> 
> For those of you interested in my blog: moonchildwrite.blog
> 
> For those interested on my book, it can be found on amazon by searching for The Death of a Star by Ariana Diaz.  
>  I will post a link however I'm having trouble making them work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0818RFDYR/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=the+death+of+a+star+by+ariana+diaz&link_code=qs&qid=1573414102&sourceid=Mozilla-search&sr=8-1
> 
> Thank you for everything and until next time :).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read my story! 
> 
> I'm on instagram where i post poetry please follow me ; ) https://www.instagram.com/a.d.7309/  
> I have a blog for longer poems and short stories https://moonchildwrite.blog/
> 
> Once again thank you!!!!


End file.
